


Sweet Atonement

by ragnarok89



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon - Comics, Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, Chance Meetings, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hopeful Ending, Implied Femslash, Missing Scene, One Shot, Platonic Romance, Short One Shot, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Firestar/Nautica. "Perhaps, if I may be so bold, seeing you was expected.” Set during the IDW comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Atonement

Nautica slowly opened her optics; when she saw Firestar, she smiled. Firestar crossed her arms across her chassis as she took a step back. She ducked her head sheepishly, and bit her bottom lip-plate. It was as if she already regretted coming back to the Lost Light.

"I wasn't expecting you here," Nautica said softly, looking down, her servoes wrung together.

"I guess so. Or…that it's been a long time coming, Nautica," Firestar replied, looking back at the other femme.

"Perhaps, if I may be so bold, seeing you  _was_  expected. But here of all places? No." Nautica then walked to Firestar, and put a servo on the fembot's shoulder, not wanting her to stray. "I see you now with the arts on Caminus, and the Way of the Flame. I thought the idea of going new places was the last thing on your processor."

"Well, I guess I kept it for you," Firestar answered her with a half-smile, placing her own servo upon Nautica's. She felt that, after the longest time, a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, all from a sweet atonement she hadn't known until now.


End file.
